In a Dream Bubble
by srwkwrite
Summary: The Prince of Time, Alfred and the Knight of Space, Arthur , having a chat in a dream bubble after months of not seeing each other. Human AU , Homestuck themed . Oneshot. Posted on tumblr


Sburb. The game that ruined our lives with its sinister plot and storyline. The game that we despised so much that we decided to break it instead of beating it. The game where time and space plays a vital role and once one of the Time or Space players are dead, it's a doomed timeline.

"Alfred, are you alright?" Arthur's English accent thickened every time I heard him talk in our dream bubbles. Maybe because he misses home so much that he uses his accent to think about and feels at home.

"Yeah , what about you?" I asked him in return and his face was flushed with relief. I wasn't able to see him clearly, the darkness blended well with his black Knight of Space outfit. Mine was clear enough and I'd look like a devil , since the Prince of Time's outfit is red.

"My wounds got treated by Amesprite. I didn't know hi—your wings could treat wounds" I hated it whenever others would call Amesprite a different me. Well he is, just from another timeline. A timeline where he—I didn't manage to save Arthur from an early death he was tricked into by one of the trolls. The trolls didn't mean it but it worked in a different timeline so all was well.

Amesprite looked exactly like me, except he's blue. And has eagle-like wings. And he curses a lot . Moping too. I'm probably stating out all my flaws since I am Amesprite's alternate self. But he's the one with more emotional trauma than me.

"Ah, what about Iggysprite? Any chances?" Arthur's emerald green eyes shone in the darkness. His eyes themselves looked like space, the entire galaxy, and I get lost in them pretty easily.

"Iggysprite's refusing to say anything. He's pretending to be fine, just like you . Oh wait, he IS you" I flicked his forehead in a teasing manner. Iggysprite was the result of a doomed timeline where my alternate self died and the future Arthur of that timeline went back in time with the help of a Time player in a troll's session and found Arthur. Just like Amesprite, they became sprites.

Oddly, he's green in colour and has rabbit-like features. And the weird bit is that Iggysprite is my sprite and Amesprite is Arthur's sprite.

"You know, I never met you outside of dream bubbles but my alternate self did. That's one lucky twat. I have to deal with a French who wouldn't stop blabbering about his duty as the prince of Hope and a fretting Italian who's worried for his brother who just so happens to be , I don't know, DEAD?" he sarcastically remarked.

"You called Iggysprite a twat, wouldn't that make you a twat? What do you mean Lovino's dead?" I anxiously grabbed his hands and clenched them in mine. "He isn't dead you fool. It was just a sarcastic remark. He's alive and kicking but he told me not to tell the others, especially to Feliciano. He needs more time to make sure his planet's ready for anything" Arthur put on his hoodie and I put on mine as well.

"So what are we going to do here? We died thrice, in reality, in the game and on Derse and Prospit. What's our exact purpose here, Arthur?" I finally asked him the question that I've held onto for so long. Surely , he knows.

"And you think I know? I don't! Alfred, we're here for a purpose neither one of us knows until we break this game and return . For now, we have to cherish this moment, dream bubbles don't last forever and one of us could die tomorrow or even later. I don't want to drag your corpse onto my planet and you're one of the few who could travel to my planet, so if I die then you burn my ashes" Arthur frowned , looking at me.

None of this would have happen if we listened to Arthur. He refused to play the game and told us it wasn't worth it but we convinced him to play with us. It's all my fault.

"By the way, Mister Big Time Freedom Hero, if we meet, we would need to go frog breeding again, I'm running out of frogs to make new planets" his clenched fist bumped into my abdomen. "And where are we going to go frog hunting for the breed?" I joked around.

"I'm the Knight of Space. There's thousands of planets for me and the other Heroes of Space to discover. As of now, I've secured a planet for us all to live on once everything is over. A planet similar to Earth. A planet similar to 2p. A planet that we're all suitable to live on. It's decent enough, and I tried my best with the climates and landscapes. My geography isn't good" he confessed.

"I would like to go to that planet. If everything's finally over, and we're out of this game, let's go to that planet. We can get rid of our God Tier status and be normal people again" I exclaimed in excitement. "Are you forgetting that we're dead? As in, no more breathing. No more living? Yeah, because that planet is suitable and could only accommodate DEAD people" Arthur smacked my head.

"But seriously, how are we going to repopulate that planet? It's not like we have equal numbers of female and male survivors" Arthur smacked me again. "Ectobiology. Did you forget that? You're the one who started all this ectobiology so you're the only one who could do it. You don't necessarily need a female and male DNA, right? All you need are two people's DNA to complete the process or else you'll be making a clone. You can modify their genetic codes" he smiled at me.

"You are one smart ass. But I don't remember how to do ectobiology anymore" I whined , Arthur groaned. "Turn back into time, where you first did Ectobiology. Watch your past-alternate self create us all with our parent's DNA" he advised me.

I recalled an experience, where I first did Ectobiology. I sensed someone behind me, watching me in the dark. And apparently, that's future me.

We went silent for a short while. It was of awkwardness and relaxation. In a few more months, we would meet each other again on a troll's planet.

"It's time for me to go, goodbye, Dear Prince" Arthur teased. He gto up and I could nly see his cape faced towards me. The cape looked like it was part of the galaxy, an endless void filled with lights that brightens up and dims out. Just like his eyes and his thoughts. Wandering to some place far away.

"Goodbye, O' Knight, I look forward to our next meeting" I followed.

I didn't know it was coming.

_"Alfred?! No! Stop! What are you doing?! Amesprite, help me!" I heard Arthur choked on his words as I grabbed his collar and started to bite his arms. The taste of blood satisfies my desire._

_Lovino looked on, frozen and unable to comprehend what I have turned into._

_My skin was grey, my hair is as white as snow and I smelt of rotten flesh. "Arthur, we have no choice. He went Grimdark, we have no other way but to kill him" Lovino didn't swear for once. "Are you kidding me?! We're going to doom this timeline if we do!" Arthur yelled and winced in pain._

_I'm sorry , Arthur, I whispered into his ear as I pierced my dagger through his chest and watch him fall on his knees, breathless and with eyes of disbelief._


End file.
